


Love Letter

by mrs_theirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Marriage, Varric proposes, aka some cute bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_theirin/pseuds/mrs_theirin
Summary: Eden Hawke comes home to a letter by the one and only Varric Tethras, and inside comes the question she's been dying to hear.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but I felt like it needed to be published for y'all to understand the next chapter in my Hawke, The Right Way series, so here it is! You can also find this on my tumblr, my @ is mrs-theirin. Thanks again!

Hawke sighed, throwing off her robes. She entered the estate in her small clothes, earning a surprised reaction from Bodahn. “Well, good evening Serah! A tough day?”

“You could say that. I think I’m just going to bed tonight. Goodnight, Sandal.”

“Night!” the dwarf yelled back, waving with a smile. 

Hawke offered him a weak smile before heading up to her room, stopping to glare at her mother’s door. Leandra’s death had hit her hard, and she had barely recovered. How was she supposed to just keep going after watching her mother die such a horrible death? She rubbed her eyes, closing her door behind her with her foot. 

The room was dark, with Hawke not bothering to light a fire. She blindly headed towards her bed, pulling her hair out of her bun, feeling it cascade around her shoulders. She groaned, collapsing onto the bed before perking back up again. Something was on her dresser. 

She lit the candle she kept by her bed, peering down at an envelope that wasn’t there before. There was no writing on it, just a sealed envelope. She whimpered, dreading what might be inside. It looked a little bulky, like there was something other than a letter inside. Picking it up, she picked open the seal and glanced inside. Confused, she pulled out a ring, then went back in to gather the small note inside. 

On the paper, in Varric’s handwriting, read, “How about it, Hawke?”

She looked at the paper, then at the ring, then back to the paper. She laughed, running her hand through her hair. Of course Varric would do something like this. He-

“Maker’s breath,” she murmured, laughing again. 

She picked up the ring, admiring it before sliding it onto her finger. A perfect fit. 

Eden Tethras. 

Hawke scrunched up her nose. Everyone calls her Hawke. They’re not going to want to change that to Tethras.

Eden Tethras-Hawke?

She hummed, thinking about it. 

Eden Hawke of House Tethras. 

There she grinned. A name fitting of a rich woman like herself (one she could whip out when she was feeling particularly fancy), but one she didn’t have to introduce herself as. Perfect. She was sure Varric would laugh when she told him.

Blowing out the candle, she slid into bed, thinking about the next time she would see her dwarf, and the smile on his face that would accompany him as he laid eyes on his unofficial official wife.


End file.
